Solid state storage and memory devices may be designed to support configurable data bus widths. This provides flexibility in the number of memory devices that can be interfaced to a memory controller, thereby enabling expansion of overall capacity while preserving maximum bandwidth. In order to ensure proper communication, both the memory controller and the memory device(s) are typically configured based on the specific connectivity configuration between them. Traditionally, this connectivity information is provided to the memory devices and the memory controller via additional pins on the devices or using an external memory (e.g., the Serial Presence Detect PROM in DIMM systems). Alternatively, bus widths of the configurable devices may be permanently defined (e.g., by blowing fuses) at manufacturing time or module assembly time. However, each of these traditional approaches adds to the overall system cost and complexity.